


Love Atoned in Cinnamon

by Catabolic_Seed



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (i'll add more the farther I go), Biting, Blow Jobs, But Pitou's still thick so thats good, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Lots of crying and screaming on Killua's part, Scratching, Vaginal Sex, lots of being a bitch on Shaiapouf's part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catabolic_Seed/pseuds/Catabolic_Seed
Summary: Neferpitou wants to make up for her not being able to heal Gon's friend and even if it certainly was coming from the compassion in her heart.An apology would've sufficed, especially since there were too many 'other players' that could ruin this lovely game she wanted to play with her new toy.But Kittens never think that far, just like heartbroken little boys.





	Love Atoned in Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> ;3 
> 
> Imma make a nice collection of just Gon being sexually assaulted by the Royal Guards (Not Youpi because he was never that important tbh) then making it cute so the focus can stop being on how traumatizing it is for him, because it's such a great job for me
> 
> But off topic, thank you for all the support on Sycretism, I really appreciate it and I might update it soon or later

“I’m sorry, Kite”

Neferpitou stared down at the boy behind her, his hot tears running down his cheeks as he hit the floor with a sickening thud onto the bloody scarring of his knees. Blood was beginning to pool from the open wound on his stomach she made, hoping to disable any means of him attacking, but he still didn’t move a muscle.

Gon’s teardrops stained the floor more than the vital fluids gushing at his every side and it didn't even seem like the pain made it too his head yet. Gon just kept on crying and crying his little heart out, making the only scurrying thought in Pitou’s mind ask if he could ever stop.

This must be how everyone acts if you kill their_ ‘dearest’_ friends.

She pulled back her nails and let her bearing soften as she rolled her eyes in annoyance, those stimulating feelings she once had now felt impeccably numb from Gon’s rejecting response. All Pitou wanted to do was to see if any of those threats bared any truth; it felt so real before that she herself surrendered for an hour to stop him from mauling her where she stood.

But it seemed like she had already broken her new toy.

The cat sighed, ears sinking in a strong sense of disappointment as she rested her hand on chin.

What should she do Nyow? 

Neferpitou crouched down in front of him, tail swinging softly from side to side as she leaned forward onto her hands until they were fully face to face. Quickly, something small in the boy hitched because of the lack of space between them but Neferpitou choose to ignore it

She began to purr when she took in the sight of him, the boy was pretty and smaller than what she thought he was -especially when he wasn’t threatening her against her will, and certainly when he was this vulnerable. 

He looked like a defenseless little baby with the cutest face to her, but Neferpitou never thought that a baby could taste as delicious as he looked. 

“You’re still mad at me, aren't you?” The cat lady licked her lips as rubbed Gon’s cheek with the pad of her fingertip, “I mean, I killed your friend and couldn’t heal him even after all that time you gave me. I do at least owe you something right?” 

Then she smirked, an exciting tenderness arousing her from the inside as leaned into his cheek and gave that soft flesh a faint caressing lick. 

_She had never fucked a human before._

“Let’s see what life you have left, Gon”

**Author's Note:**

> 99% of fanfictions of this ship on Fanfiction.Net are the same s c e n e, I really love my life y'all
> 
> But if you like it put Kudos or comment or not, it's fine.
> 
> Thank you and remember Rabbits have bad Habits ;3


End file.
